Say Please
by V-chan-rides-a-roflcopter
Summary: In which Antonio may finally get through to Lovi about his manners, one way or another...Rated T for Lovino's sweet-as-honey language. R&R por favor !


**A big hello and gracias~! to anyone who is reading this, especially if it's for a second time. This is a polished version of the one fic I've done thus far that I posted long ago. I'm so excited to have something better to give back to this community and fandom. I love this pairing with all my heart and wish to -attempt to- do it justice.**

**-Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz!-**

* * *

><p>It was another non-eventful day in a non-eventful period in a non-eventful Spain. "So damn boring..." couldn't help but be thought by one certain Southern Italian as he trudged up the self-deemed too long pathway that led to the (also self-deemed) oversized villa that everybody's favorite Spanish man had called home for centuries now.<p>

Lovino Vargas shifted his bulging paper bag of groceries, took the tomato-capped key (the one he swore on his life he threw away) to Antonio Fernandez Carriedo's front door out of his pocket and let himself in. Because ringing doorbells, knocking, and having to wait more than 5 seconds to be acknowledged was SO not his style.

"Oy, bastard! Where are you?" Lovino shouted as he made his way to the kitchen, kicking off his boots and grabbing his, in no way girly, apron off a hook on the pantry wall. He had just set down his bag on the kitchen's large island counter when he heard heavy footsteps coming down the staircase.

"Ah, hola Lovi~"

Lovino turned to see an obviously newly-conscious Antonio rubbing his eyes and smiling sleepily as he shuffled around the corner into the large kitchen, again wearing that stupid 'Shut Up!' t-shirt that he was so fond of.

"Dammit you idiot, it's already two in the freaking afternoon! Any longer and you might as well of slept straight on through siesta time!" Lovino huffed, very much annoyed. Antonio WOULD sleep in the one day he wanted to do something for him, the bastard...

"Lo siento, lo siento. But! I got to wake up to my Lovi this way~! Que bueno~!" Antonio happily declared as he walked over and proceeded to nuzzle his face against Lovino's, apparently still too groggy to think about why that might be a bad idea.

"..."

Lovino decided that Antonio needed to fully wake up right THEN.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha, so anyway Lovi~" Antonio started, grinning and massaging a now very red and stinging right side of his face. "What's in the bag?"<p>

"Tch, groceries, obviously.", stated the always lovable South Italy, as he began taking out ripe tomatoes, some herbs, a bag of pre-made pasta from home and a block of mozzarella cheese. "I've had enough of Feliciano's stupid voice and existence today, so I decided to come over and make lunch for the hell of it. You should be grateful to me, bastard." Lovino couldn't help but give a small satisfied smirk, the other nations WISHED they could eat food this good for a change.

"Ah, que lindooooo~! My little tomate, making ME food for a change!" Antonio couldn't help but gush blissfully, again disregarding the immediate risk to his physical health that could cause.

"Sh-shut up, goddammit! Just start getting things out! Pot, knives, cutting board, bowls, fork, come on!", Lovino demanded in a huff, looking the other way towards the kitchen cabinets to hide the fierce blush on his face that he knew Antonio would see.

"...Aw, Lovi. That's not cute at all." He heard the elder nation say sternly behind him.

Lovino quickly spun around to Antonio, all traces of any blushing or embarrassment replaced by an annoyed look with eyebrows furrowed.

"Eh? WHAT'S not cute, bastard?"

Antonio sighed and his smile dimmed a bit, if possible.

"If you're going to be asking for me to get you things, you should at least say please, Lovi! Especially if it's my stuff you're wanting to...uh..." Antonio trailed off, nervously laughing at Lovino's now darkened and fierce expression.

"You jackass!" Lovino shouted."Now why in holy **HELL** should **_I_** be saying please?** I'M** the one making food for** YO- US** to eat!"

Lovino opened a nearby drawer, pulled out a large wooden fork and began waving it around menacingly to his words.

"**YOU** should be telling **ME** thank you if anything!" Lovino was pissed. All he had wanted to do was something decent for the bastard for once, and Antonio had to go and ruin it with such a stupid, idiotic comment. There's no way what he was saying was true…right?

"Lovi!" Antonio frantically threw up his tanned hands in front of him in defense."I didn't mean to imply that I'm not grateful for what you're doing for me! I was just suggesting that you be a little more polite, y'know, like Feliciano-"

Antonio's voice hitched in his throat.

"Mierda…" he mumbled. But the damage was done.

**"I'M NOT FELICIANO, YOU ASSHOLE!"**

Lovino threw the fork right at Antonio and ran out of the kitchen towards the living room. The large sofa was in his path, so he gave up on getting farther away and settled for diving on it and burying his face in an unfortunate pillow.

_"Stupid idiot bastardo!"_ Lovino shouted in his head. "_He's always wished for me to be more like my idiot younger brother! I don't know why I keep setting myself up for this shit!" _Lovino pressed his face into the pillow even more.

"..._There's no way that what he said was right or anything...but...I suppose I could've tried to ask just a little better..."_

At this thought, Lovino began to thrash around on the sofa. "_Merda, why do I always screw everything up?"_

* * *

><p>Antonio, left behind in the kitchen, sighed deeply.<p>

He was such an idiot for mentioning Ita-chan...he knew how much Lovi couldn't stand being compared to him. He'd known for centuries. Antonio looked down at the wooden fork on the tiled kitchen floor he had just barely dodged, and clenched his fists. He knew just how rare and difficult it was for Lovino to have tried to express his feelings, and at this rate Antonio would ensure that it would never happen again. He had to make this right, and go to his little tomato.

"Lovi?" Antonio gently called, cautiously making his way to the irate Italian curled up on his couch. The Spanish man's heart panged at the sight of him.

"Damn everything, just go the hell away!" Lovino half-heartedly yelled, not realizing his curses came out muffled and quiet due to all of his face being buried deep within the depths of that unfortunate (or rather, very fortunate?) pillow. At that, Antonio couldn't help but marvel at just how cute he thought his Lovi was, even at tense times like these.

Antonio crouched down on his knees next to the side of the couch, Lovino's back to him. "I didn't mean that I'd rather have your brother here with me, I just think you'd be so much cuter if you could say please once in a while! N-not that I don't already think you're the most adorable thing ever or anything, querido, but- mmph!"

Spain's rambling was effectively stopped by a pillow to the face.

"...All right, just stop talking now, you ass, I can't stand anymore!"  
>Lovino sat up and grabbed yet another fortunate pillow to partially hide his scowling and reddened face, all while avoiding Antonio's remorseful emerald eyes.<p>

"I-I guess you might've been just a LITTLE bit right earlier. But just a TINY bit, dammit!" At this he turned to face the surprised Spaniard with slightly puffed cheeks.

"Hmph."

Antonio blinked once, twice. Lovino was admitting to something on his own? Was this really happening?

"Lovi, I-"

"And you'd better mean it when you say you prefer me over Feliciano!" Lovino continued. "Or else I swear I'll get every mafia under my control on you so damn fast you'll-AHGH!" Lovino was also effectively stopped midword as Antonio then leapt on top of the couch and fully embraced him in a close and impossible to escape from hold.

"Oh cariño." Antonio quietly said as he proceeded to cup Lovino's face in his warm, calloused hands and gently pull him closer, their foreheads now touching the other's. Lovino gasped at the sudden closeness, inwardly cursing his body for still trembling under Antonio's touch and for always making his face practically go aflame so easily, even after being with him all these years.

"I should know by now that just because you don't say something that it doesn't mean you don't mean it or feel it inside. I'm sorry for forgetting it, even for a minute."

Antonio began to caress Lovino's burning cheek with his thumb, which made the Italian almost forget to keep breathing. Lovino was pretty sure he was going to pass out if this kept up. Not that he even attempted to get out of the elder Nation's hold.

"Si, there's only one Italy for me~! And that's you, querido."  
>Antonio warmly smiled down at Lovino, his strong and determined gaze confirming his words and never once leaving the wide amber eyes staring back at him.<p>

After what felt like ages~ but was actually thirty seconds or so, Lovino broke the gaze between the two, finally remembering to breathe again.

"Dammit…"

Lovino then turned his head away, biting his lower lip. After a couple of seconds, he let out a short breath, turned back to face Antonio and steeled himself for what he was about to do.

"Spai- A-Antonio..." Lovino could feel his face and ears heating up even more than HE had thought was possible. But he wasn't about to let himself weenie out of this. He determinedly looked right back into Antonio's inquisitive eyes.

"Hmm? Yes Lovi~?" Antonio tilted his head and smiled curiously.

"Bésame...por favor."

Both Antonio's eyes and mouth instantly opened wide in surprise. _Did he just...?_

"Well?" Lovino huffed, beginning to regret what he had just said. He made to tell Antonio to forget about the whole damn thing, but the next thing he saw was Antonio smiling from ear to ear; so joyfully and _lovi_ngly that it stopped Lovino's heart mid-beat.

"I'll do more than that for you, Lovi."

* * *

><p><strong>Some translations-<strong>

**Siesta- **A designated time of rest in Spain and certain Latin Countries, but you're supposed to take it AFTER a big lunch!

**Lo siento**- I'm sorry.

**Que bueno**- How great!

**Que lindo**- How cute!

**Mierda/Merda**- Shit

**Carino**- Dear

**Querido**- My beloved

**Por favor**- I wonder~

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be very much humbled if anyone likes this sad attempt at a story of mine. I'd like to begin a series of one-shots for Spamano if I get any positive feedback on this, of course if I don't then obviously I suck and I'll proceed to hide under a rock with Patrick. If you have some time, could you leave your honest thoughts for me, <em>por favor<em>?**


End file.
